


Color Soulmate AU

by riddleb9y



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Ficlet, Not Beta Read, Soulmates, Stand Alone, i have never written a soulmate au, my friend dared me to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddleb9y/pseuds/riddleb9y
Summary: you know the trope
Relationships: Jonathan Crane/Edward Nygma
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Color Soulmate AU

The probability of someone being his soulmate was low. He was far from agreeable and his body was the equivalent of bones and skin. His grandmother had clearly stated that no living human would ever be inspired to see colors in him. He'd be doomed to a leery life of gray tones and Jonathan had never expected anything more

. So to say the Riddler had surprised him during their first meeting would be an understatement. 

He had been back in Arkham a day before he was informed of a new cellmate arriving. The guard had murmured about how the new man wouldn't last a day but Jonathan was certainly one of the more civilized rogues. It wasn't until he was meant to be the newest villain did he have a problem. The rumors of the genius had been spread about Gotham for the past six months. The man had already been to and escaped Arkham and won over both Harley and Selina. He had the Penguin and even the Bat wrapped up in his schemes as allies and protectors.

Edward Nygma was processed and led to Jon's cell in the hour. The older man was in the rec room but didn't let his new roommate slip his mind. It wasn't until some time had passed that Edward Nygma showed his face in the crowd of inmates. And because Jonathan had been engaged in a game of chess with Harley, he hadn't seen the shorter man approach them. It wasn't until the obnoxious voice greeted Harley did he decide to look up.

He regretted it the moment they locked eyes. Vivid green orbs stared at him, nerved and wide. 

"Y-you?" Ed gasped, looking into frightening blue eyes. 

Gulping, Jonathan stood up. "Mr. Nygma I presume." He glanced at Harley who was now invested in their interaction. Why were is palms sweat and heart ticking inconsistently. He didn't feel fear, so what was this new sensation?

"You're mine? H-how?" Ed's eyebrows furrowed as he blatantly poked Jon's cheek. "Are you smart enough to keep up with me? Because I presume we'll need to have a conversation."

Great. His soulmate was an annoying and egotistical man. A terrible idea on fate's behalf given his usual pat entice. How was this even possible and why was The Riddler grinning like a drug addict? Was it the flourishing pallets of color overwhelming them; or at least Nygma? Why was he suddenly feeling overwhelmingly fond of the short ginger?

"Hello?", Ed waved a hand in his face. Blinking Jonathan refocused. 

"Shit."

**Author's Note:**

> whyyy do I do this??


End file.
